Core Narrative 3
The Creation of the Time Traveler Squad The Time Traveler Squad has 8 members total. Axar, Monaz, Lindtherf, and Crenshak all are from the Blue Planet. Thirsq is from the Red Planet also located in the Light Star Galaxy. Jace if from the Triangulum Galaxy. Lohs is from the Angelmenia Galaxy. Janwar is from the Sombrer Galaxy. Axar started the Squad when he happened upon the destruction occurring on a distant planet in the Triangulum Galaxy. That day 1000 years after he and Mangor had been born he knew what he had to do. Mangor needed to die. Axar knew that he would not be able to defeat Mangor alone. Especially with all of Mangor’s followers. When Axar returned to the Blue Planet he informed the Council what he had witnessed and what Mangor had become. The Council (lawmakers) knew what had to be done. They commissioned a group to be headed by Axar that would be able to deal with Mangor. Axar scoured the universe for the best and brightest in a fight to take down one of the most powerful beings in the universe, his own brother. During his years, Axar could have trained with the mystics but chose to train with the warrior segment. He became quite skilled with a laser blaster and combat. Axar is ruthless as a warrior. His first stop was the Blue Planet Army. He recruited two of the most decorated soldiers: Lindtherf (f) and Crenshak (m). Crenshak soon became Axar’s right hand man on the Squad. Both were highly skilled with the laser blaster. Crenshak was a dependable soldier that Axar could rely upon. Lindtherf on the other hand had her flaws. Sometimes excessive with the drink, loud, boisterous, and an ability to find trouble. Despite this her abilities with a laser blaster made her much needed in the Squad. Next, Axar needed a pilot. He didn’t necessarily need someone above board. He needed the best pilot on the Blue Planet. Monaz (f) was well known as a pilot who could fly everything and anything. She wasn’t exactly “legitimate.” She had gotten into trouble with the law several times for transporting illegal cargo and conducting shady business from time to time. Axar knew that she was the best. To his surprise she said yes. Monaz said yes because she understood the devastation that Mangor could have on the universe. Mangor was from the Blue Planet and needed to answer for his crimes. The next member of the Squad found Axar. Thirsq was from the Red Planet. A planet known for its tough terrain and peaceful underground inhabitants. Axar would not have gone to the Red Planet for help in defeating Mangor. Thirsq found Axar in a restaurant. It was not long before Axar was impressed with the laser whip Thirsq had created derived from Blue Planet technology along with Thirsq’s ability to speak over 1000 alien languages. Thirsq was highly intelligent and Axar knew he would make a great addition to the Squad. Axar, Thirsq, Monaz, Lindtherf, and Crenshak set out from the Light Galaxy in search of additional members. By this time Axar had also become more powerful. They traveled not only across the universe but to the past and future searching for members that would be able to help them defeat Mangor. Along their travels they came upon devastation and stories of Mangor and his followers. They also came upon alien governments and armies bent on destroying Mangor before their planet and species was next. During this time they began working with hundreds of alien armies across the galaxy and through time that could help track Mangor’s movements. They also picked up 3 more members for the Squad. The Squad picked up Jace (m) from the Triangulum Galaxy 600 years in the past. He had incredible abilities as a mystic. His species also becomes linked to an animal on their world. This animal is a venemous reptilian bird that can change shape. The animal can become small as a mouse or as big as a dragon and is always lethal. The Squad picked up Lohs (m) in the Angelmenia Galaxy 500 years in the future. He is “ninja” stealth, quiet and reserved, traits of his species. The Squad picked up Janwar from the Sombrer (f) Galaxy present day. She was spared the devestation of her planet being destroyed by Mangor since she was working on another planet at the time. She is a spaceship/computer tech. She is extremely chatty and likes to talk about everything and anything. The Squad and the armies create a vast network across time and space. With this comes the realization that the Squad finally has the ability to defeat Mangor. Medium: Motion picture